Girls will make you crazy!
by carlyquartermaine
Summary: This story is a Logan and Rory story without any real Logan and Rory scenes. I can't explain it, I was watching season five and it just came to me. One shot. Rogan-ish. Read to see what that means. M is probably a strong rating. I am paranoid.


This story is a Logan and Rory story without any real Logan and Rory scenes. I can't explain it, I was watching season five and it just came to me. Reviews are welcome (including constructive criticism) but if you flame me you will be ignored. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"Let me get a white wine and a scotch on the rocks," Robert told the bartender. He leaned against the bar and watched the crowd. This was a great party. All of their parties were great.<p>

"Robert," Colin said approaching him with a smirk.

"Yes, Colin?" Robert asked.

"Your date is making out with Huntzberger," Colin said chuckling.

Robert turned around and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Rory and Logan in a corner looking cozy. "Damn it!" Robert hissed. "That is uncool." He looked at Colin, "That is not polite and goes against the guy code."

Colin shook his head, "I told you not to ask her man,"

"Why?" Robert demanded. "She is cool and a complete knockout. So she has been around with Huntz a time or two? Who hasn't? If I limited my dating choices to girls Huntz hasn't sampled then I would be a lonely man. It's Huntz. It's not like she is his property or something. We mix and match all the time."

"This girl is different, I told you." Colin explained.

"Different how?" Robert asked. He took his drinks from the bartender with a quick thanks.

"I am not sure," Colin admitted. "He talks about her every day. He hasn't bragged about the sex once. Instead of growing bored with her he seems to be becoming more enamored by her every day."

"So, is this a thing?" Robert asked. "A real thing?"

"I am afraid so," Colin answered solemnly. "At very least it is well on its way to being a thing."

"Well, at least I know," Robert sighed. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem," Colin said. "It's my duty to let you know you're not getting any tonight."

Robert shot him a dirty look and an even dirtier hand gesture. "I am going to find my date."

After the party was over Robert took Rory home. He didn't even try to kiss her knowing that she wanted to be kissing Logan. He didn't hold it against her. You can't choose who you have feelings for. She was still a cool girl. He wanted to stay friends. So he bid her casual goodnight and went on his way.

Logan was waiting outside his dorm room. Robert chuckled, "Hey Huntz," he said as he fished for his keys. "How can I help you?"

"Why did you ask Rory out?" Logan asked.

Robert opened the door and motioned for Logan to go inside, "Let's do this in the room, shall we?" Robert asked.

Logan walked in and Robert followed. He shut the door. "Want a drink?" Robert asked.

"No," Logan replied. "I want an answer."

"What was the question?" Robert teased.

"Why did ask Rory to this party?" Logan repeated.

Robert shrugged, "I don't know. She is cute and she is funny and she is smart. I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" Logan asked.

"Fun." Robert asserted.

"Did you sleep with her/" Logan asked.

"Wow… that is none of your business." Robert told him.

"Just answer the question." Logan snapped.

Robert chuckled, "What has this girl done to you?" he asked.

"Robert." Logan warned.

Robert threw his hands in the air. "Fine, no, is that what you wanted to hear. No, I didn't sleep with her."

Logan looked relieved."Ok, good." He said.

The boys stood there in awkward silence for a moment. Finally Robert cleaned his throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Logan nodded.

"Why do you care?" Robert asked. "I have slept with girls you dated before. Why do you care now?"

Logan looked stunned for a moment. "I'm…I'm not sure," he admitted. "When I saw her with you it made me want to punch you."

"That should tell you something," Robert said.

"Tell me what?" Logan asked.

"That maybe this isn't as casual as you would like it to be." Robert replied. "I'm tired. I need to go to bed so…"

"Uh, yeah, I will go." Logan replied sheepishly. He walked to the door and then turned around. "Sorry I jumped on you. This whole thing feels a little out of control."

"It's ok," Robert told him. "Just figure out what you want."

Logan nodded and left. Robert got a glass of water. This is why he didn't want a girlfriend. Girls make you crazy.


End file.
